


Meant to be Mine

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, jealous roman at your service, rip anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Roman and Anxiety have been together for three months now. The longer they are together, the more they notice about one another, and one thing that Anxiety has noticed is that Roman likes to make sure Anxiety knows that he is Roman’s, and that everyone else knows as well. They belong to one another, body and soul. So, when Anxiety hurts his hand and has trouble combing his own hair, Morality steps forward to help out his buddy. Roman doesn’t take too kindly to others playing with his Sunshine’s hair.





	Meant to be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests!

“Ow, be more gentle.” Anxiety winces as Morality tugs at yet another knot in his mass of hair, in which Morality worriedly pats down the sore area, frowning.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” He apologizes, running his fingers through the thick locks at an attempt to soothe the pain from his hair being tugged sharply.

This morning, Anxiety decided that it would be a good idea to wake early to make Roman something for breakfast. It is no wonder why Anxiety is not a cook, because when he meant to slice up an apple, he grabbed the blade end instead of the handle, resulting in a deep gash in his dominant hand. By midday, he was a grumpy, nappy-headed mess that wanted to burrow away into bed all day.

But, luckily, Morality is someone who can pick up on the emotions of others. He kindly offered to comb out Anxiety’s hair for him, in which Anxiety agreed, only because he wants Roman to play with his hair later. It really pleases him when Roman does that for him. It makes Anxiety feel so warm inside, so loved. He craves feeling like that.

This leads to where they are now. Sat in Anxiety’s bedroom, Morality on the edge of the bed and Anxiety on the floor, leaning back against the edge. Morality runs the comb through Anxiety’s hair in order to remove the knots and tufts, a particularly sharp tug drawling a startled yelp from the dark trait.

“Golly, I’m trying to be gentle, I promise-”

“Anxiety! I heard your call of anguish, my love, I am here.” Roman enters into the bedroom, the door having been wide open. He catches sight of Morality’s fingers in Anxiety’s hair, a deep frown overtaking his features at the action. Slipping his sword back into its sheath, he crosses his arms across his chest.

When he had waken up in the morning to Anxiety bandaging his own hand, he was concerned, but Anxiety assured that he was fine. This scene, though, shows that Anxiety is in fact not as okay as he claimed to be. He went to Morality before he went to Roman, his own boyfriend, and was receiving help. Not to mention that Morality was petting through Anxiety’s hair - that’s Roman’s job.

“Everything is fine, Ro. Go on back to your room, I’ll come see you in ten minutes.” Anxiety tells him, taking note of the way Roman is looking between Morality and himself. He can see the pout on his lips, the furrow in his brows. Roman is quite the character.

“I will be counting the minutes.” Anxiety rolls his eyes as Roman exits the room, in which he sighs, waiting patiently while Morality finishes up with his hair. Morality finishes soon after, and Anxiety offers a quiet thank you before heading off to Roman’s room, knocking on the door.

As soon as he knocks, the door is open and Roman is pulling him inside, closing the door behind Anxiety. Heat fills Anxiety’s cheeks at the feeling of Roman hands on his waist, through his hair, Roman’s lips on his chin, cheek, lips. He is peppering kisses all over Anxiety’s face, holding him close to himself.

“Hey- Ro, slow down there.” He breathes out, his hands squeezing Roman’s shoulders gently. He pushes him away, just enough to see his face, and he sees a frown on Roman’s lips. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” He questions, a smile playing on his lips as Roman’s pout intensifies.

“I am not jealous. I simply… simply…” His voice trails off into a grumble, his gaze shifting away from Anxiety.

“You’re such a nerd, Ro. I couldn’t comb my hair, Morality helped me out. I look less like a hood rat now, aren’t you glad?” Anxiety brushes the pads of his fingertips along Roman’s jawline, enjoying the blush on Roman’s cheeks. “He offered his help. I didn’t go to him, he offered, I accepted. You know how he likes doing his helping people thing.” He shrugs, watching as Roman relaxes, hands reaching down to grasp Anxiety’s waist.

“It’s just that - you are meant to be mine. We are in love. I don’t know. I must sound like a lovesick fool. I know Morality was simply being kind to you.” Roman grumbles, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the side of Anxiety’s neck. “But I can’t help it. I want you to want my help, I want you to be close to my body.” He presses several kisses over the expanse of skin, closing his eyes.

“Romantic.” Anxiety teases, his own eyes closing, remaining close to Roman’s body. He hadn’t planned to make Roman jealous, but he finds that he quite likes this response. Maybe he’ll have to try out this making Roman jealous thing more often.


End file.
